Original character free write: Dahlia Bletchley
by WickedWitchoftheNW
Summary: just a little background of an RPG character and a free write to go with it.


A little bit of background on Dahlia...

Dahlia has always been driven and ambitious to the point of near obsession, meaning she gets what she goes after. Always striving for something could be exhausting at times but there was no room for rest when she had a little brother to constantly compete with. Dahlia is not a perfectionist, perfection isn't real. she learned that lesson the hard way. Her ambition also pushes her urge to help those around her, lending her hand in any way possible to even a stranger. She hopes to one day become a first class healer and alchemist. Her secret ambition is to find true, unconditional love...but she wouldn't dare let anyone think that she cared about any of that for a second. She also chose to ignore her family ties, refusing to talk about it with anyone, she would just assume pretend like none of it ever happened.

palatable; dahlia is eager to please, getting a strange satisfaction out of helping everyone she can get her hands on. Intellectual; dahlia sets her mind on something and she doesn't stop until she has it mastered. She is well-read and can communicate with most people. She learns quickly and uses her skills to her advantage. Reliable; if Dahlia says she will do something, she means it. Dahlia is well known for following through with what she says. She is always there for those who need her, even when it means putting her own needs on the back burner.

critical; dahlia has an opinion about everything. She will pick you apart silently inside the confines of her head and never say a word to you about it unless you asked for it. She has a tendency to judge a little harshly at times due to her overly-critical nature. Snobbish; raised to look down her nose at those who were beneath her, dahlia felt that she couldn't always help but be a snob. After all, the teaching of childhood can be so hard to break. She may not believe in perfection but Dahlia knew that she was pretty close. Nosy; a lover of good gossip, dahlia can be a little nosy at times, but she preferred the term "inquisitive". She isnt one to talk about the things that she hears but she is always inclined to prod at you until you are answering her questions.

FREE WRITE:

The fog was thick as it hung over the black lake, slowly starting to creep its way up the shore and towards the large tree Dahlia bletchley was sitting beneath. The eerie scene before her was mesmerizing and she found her self daydreaming in a matter of minutes. Gazing out over the water, she lost herself in the thicket of fog that was suddenly rushing towards her. In seconds Dahlia had been engulfed in a frigid, light gray mist and unable to see more than a foot in front of her nose. Trying not to panic, she stared questioningly into the mist, seeing nothing until thick, smokey looking tendrils came riveting out at her, wrapping around at her wrists and ankles.

Gasping at the coolness, dahlia felt the urge to fight back against smokey tentacles that held her, but how? Was it not fog that had now begun wrapping itself around her waist and neck? How would she fight something that she could not grab onto? Feeling helpless, dahlia let out a panicked scream but the chilled air was harsh on her throat and she found herself unable to cry out again. What in merlin's name was going on here? Why could she not over-come this challenger? Suddenly all of her questioning and panic had vanished. The sound of her name seemed to have alerted her to something critical. Turning around and straining her eyes to try and see who had spoken, dahlia just couldn't manage to find the source of the voices. Swallowing hard, she stood up from the base of the tree and took a few shaky steps forward. Feeling encouraged that nothing else had happened, Dahlia took a few more steps and then a few more. Before she knew it she had taken one too many steps and sent her self cascading into the lake. That was when she woke up at the base of the oak tree, book in her lap and a thick fog looming over the black lake. It had all been a dream.


End file.
